Traições
by Dbellatrix
Summary: Até onde Lucius Malfoy iria para saciar sua vontade de ter uma mulher?


Traicoes de sangue

**Capitulo 1 - Felicidade Fingida**  


Lucius e Narcisa estavam casados há mais de um ano. Eram felizes (dentro da concepção das familias Black e Malfoy) e tudo parecia em paz.  
Porém nem tudo estava em paz...o coração de Lucius estava batendo cada vez mais forte por causa de uma certa morena que habitava seus pensamentos e sonhos mais eróticos. Não havia nada mais dificil do que conter seu desejo por Bellatrix, a mulher mais sedutora que ele conhecia. Bellatrix lhe lembrava uma mulher selvagem que ele gostaria muito de domar. Gostaria muito também de vê-la rastejando por ele...implorando para tê-lo dentro de si.  
Esse pensamento o fazia sorrir...um sorriso de satisfação. Precisava saciar sua vontade, nem que isso custasse seu casamento.  
Alguns dias se passaram depois desses pensamentos e Narcisa pediu a ele que a seguisse até a biblioteca, pois queria lhe falar um instante. O casal se sentou e ela iniciou o diálogo.

-Querido, eu estou...grávida.  
-Grávida, Cissa?  
-Sim, meu bem...de 3 meses.  
-Oh que boa noticia...-ele disse tentando esconder o aborrecimento com um falso sorriso.

Lucius se aborrecera por que essa criança tornaria seus laços com Narcisa ainda mais fortes, e dificultaria seu envolvimento com Bellatrix. Mas ele pouco se importava com laços...o que realmente queria era atingir a cunhada.

-Então, querido - ele despertou de mais um sonho com Bellatrix por causa da voz de Narcisa.  
-Prossiga Narcisa.  
-Vamos oferecer um jantar para dar a grande notícia. Convidarei apenas as nossas familias e marcarei o jantar para daqui três semanas, está bem assim?  
-Perfeito Cissa - ele sorriu.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 - O Convite**

O tempo passou devagar e Lucius só via Bellatrix de longe em algumas reuniões de Comensais. Ela sempre acompanhada de Rodolphus. Só os cumprimentava...nada de longas conversas.  
Numa noite de reunião, Bellatrix voltou para casa com Rodolphus e quando chegou, encontrou sobre a mesa de jantar um bilhete com o selo da familia Malfoy.  
Abriu-o e começou a ler para o marido.

"Caros Bellatrix e Rodolphus  
Oferecerei um jantar em minha casa no dia 18 de março, sábado, às 9 da noite. É muito importante que vocês compareçam, pois Lucius e eu daremos uma notícia explêndida.  
Saudações.  
Narcisa."

-Rodolphus, o que será que minha irmã quer contar de tão importante a ponto de oferecer um jantar?  
-Não faço a minina idéia, Bella...agora venha dormir.  
-Sim...estou indo. - Ela disse caminhando em direção ao dormitório.

Bellatrix não aguntava mais Rodolphus...nem achava que ele era homem o suficiente para ela...nunca a fizera atingir o máximo do prazer físico, e isso era o que mais a atormentava, já que ela fizera isso por ele tantas vezes...outra noite insuportável de carícias que não causavam nem cócegas. Como Bellatrix poderia suportar passar o resto de sua vida com alguém assim tão incompetente nesse aspecto que ela prezava tanto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3 - o Jantar**

Três semanas se passaram e o dia do jantar chegou. Bellatrix estava se arrumando. Pôs seu melhor vestido vermelho sangue, e um batom bem vermelho que ressaltava seus lábios voluptosos, então ela e Rodolphus partiram para a Mansão Malfoy.  
Quando chegaram, foram recebidos pelos anfitriões e depois se juntaram aos pais de Bellatrix. Conversaram muito sobre a melhor maneira de acabar com sangues ruins dentro de Hogwarts até que foram para a sala de jantar e sentaram-se nas suntuosas cadeiras de veludo verde e decoradas com fios de prata.  
O jantar foi servido e durante ele, Lucius se retirou com a desculpa de ir buscar champagne. Porém, foi ao banheiro e se demorou um pouco por lá para ver se Bellatrix passava pelo corredor...não era uma idéia tão louca, já que ele colocara um pó cor de sangue no vinho dela que a faria ter a impressão de que tinha menstruado e a faria ir ao banheiro.  
Instantes depois, Bella pediu licença, se retirou da mesa e foi até lá...onde Lucius a estava esperando.

Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com o cunhado lavando as mãos.

-Desculpe Lucius...não sabia que estava aqui - disse ela fechando a porta e se retirando do banheiro.  
-Bellatrix! - ele gritou tentando pensar rapidamente em algo que a fizesse ficar com ele no banheiro por alguns instantes.  
-Sim ! - Ela abriu a porta novamente...  
-Eu queria perguntar...como está seu casamento com o Rodolphus...você não parece muito feliz.  
-Lucius, isso não é de seu interesse.  
-Ah...com certeza não é de meu interesse, mas se estivesse tudo às mil maravilhas, você responderia que está tudo bem sem titubear. Mas receio que não...

-Cale-se Lucius...meus assuntos particulares não lhe dizem respeito!

Lucius foi se aproximando de Bellatrix cada vez mais, e rapidamente estava encarando-a nos olhos e fechou a porta. Ela realmente estava linda...aquele vestido vermelho, com um decote que ressaltava seu colo alvo. Os seios dela subiam e desciam por causa da respiração acelerada o que o deixava cada vez mais excitado... aqueles lábios vermelhos, os olhos negros contrastando com os cabelos também negros como a noite...como Lucius poderia se conter no momento que estava esperando há meses?  
Podiam sentir a respiração quente do outro, o que os fazia ter uma vontade incontrolável de se beijarem. E não demorou nada para que eles se envolvessem num beijo caloroso e as mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo do outro. As mãos agéis de Lucius começaram a acariciar os seios de Bellatrix, até que alguém bate na porta do banheiro. Então se separaram ofegantes e assustados.

-Bella...sou eu, Cissa. Está tudo bem?

-Mais ou menos Cissa...eu menstruei...estou tentando me limpar...já vou descer.  
-Sim Bella...mas você viu Lucius?  
-Não Cissa...ele não ia buscar champagne? - Bellatrix olhou para Lucius que ainda estava abraçado a ela.  
-É, mais não voltou ainda...tudo bem, deixe-o para lá. Volte logo. Eu estou descendo.

Quando Narcisa disse que estava descendo, Bellatrix continuou a beijar Lucius com a mesma avidez de antes. Então Lucius colou seu corpo ao dela, e Bella logo sentiu as conseqüências de tal proximidade. Ele continuou a beijá-la, acariciar seu corpo e começou a subir seu vestido com a intenção de deixá-la completamente nua.

-Não Lucius...precisamos voltar. - Ela disse ofegante entre os beijos.  
-Voltar porquê? Não estou lhe agradando?  
-Está...mas precisamos párar com isso. - Bellatrix disse começando a se recompor para retornar à mesa de jantar. Arrumou o vestido e saiu, deixando no banheiro um Lucius que tentava disfarçar sua excitação.

Bellatrix chegou à mesa e se sentou. Instantes depois, Lucius chegou com uma garrafa de champagne nas mãos e se sentou à cabeceira da longa mesa. E iniciou um discurso.

-Bem, todos vocês estão curiosos para saber a grande notícia que eu e minha amada - Bellatrix levantou a sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de desdém ao ouvir a palavra "amada" - esposa temos a dar.  
Narcisa está grávida de três meses...teremos um menino que se chamará Draco. Draco Black Malfoy.

As famílias estavam sorridentes, exceto Bellatrix que mantinha uma expressão perplexa. E pensava:

"Como é que Lucius fez o que fez comigo depois de ter engravidado minha irmã?"

Então Lucius prosseguiu:

-Um brinde ao mais novo membro de nossa família - ele levantou a taça e todos repetiram com ele - Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4 - O Bilhete**

Num dia chuvoso, Bellatrix estava sentada na biblioteca lendo um livro qualquer. Uma coruja entrou por uma fresta da janela que estava aberta e abandonou um bilhete no colo de Bellatrix.  
Era um bilhete de Narcisa, já que estava com o selo dos Malfoy. Abriu-o e reconheceu a caligrafia delicada da irmã. O bilhete continha os seguintes dizeres:

"Bella, por favor, aparate aqui em casa um pouco...estou sozinha e gostaria muito de sua companhia. Vamos tomar um chá?  
Saudações, Narcisa"

Bellatrix colocou umas vestes mais adequadas e aparatou na biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy, onde viu uma poltrona de costas para ela. Então, ela começou a falar:

-Boa tarde Cissa...vim assim que recebi seu bilhete.

A poltrona virou-se de frente para ela e para sua surpresa, não era Narcisa quem estava sentada nela, e sim, Lucius.

-Boa tarde, minha cara cunhada. - Ele falou sorrindo para Bellatrix  
-Lucius...eu deveria ter desconfiado...onde está Narcisa?  
-Isso não interessa agora, Bella...o que interessa é que ela não está na mansão...o que facilita as coisas para nós, certo?  
-Não existe nenhum "nós" , Lucius.  
-Pensei que você tinha mudado de idéia depois da noite no banheiro, Bella. E eu não tenho dúvidas em relação ao seu casamento...realmente Rodolphus não parece ser um marido muito atento às suas necessidades, estou correto?  
-Eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta, Lucius, meus assuntos pessoais não lhe dizem respeito!  
-Correto, Bella...mas..  
-Não me chame de Bella, Malfoy!  
-Chamo sim...e tem mais, eu quero terminar o que começamos naquela noite no banheiro! Você não vai me negar isso! - E ao dizer isso, Lucius já estava sentindo o perfume inebriante de Bellatrix e ela sentindo o atrito de sua roupa com a dele, mas para eles isso não bastava...queriam mais...precisavam de muito mais.

Lucius beijou-a de um jeito selvagem e suas mãos mais uma vez começam a explorar o decote de Bellatrix, que gemia só de pensar que finalmente poderia se entregar e atingir o máximo do prazer, com que ela sempre sonhava. Lucius acariciava os seios de Bellatrix com avidez, com desespero e logo foi arrancando o vestido verde escuro que ela usava. A cada pedaço da pele de Bellatrix que ele via e tocava, sua excitação crescia, e então ele começou a beijar os seios rosados dela. Mordiscava-os, beijava e acariciava-os e ela quase gritando, afagava com as unhas compridas, os cabelos de Lucius.  
Lucius terminou de arrancar o vestido dela, deixando-a só de calcinha.

-Bellatrix...eu te desejo profundamente...eu quero que você se renda a mim e me deixe fazer o que quiser com você...você é minha.

Bellatrix nada respondeu, apenas ofegava e imaginava quando o teria dentro de si...não aguentava mais esperar.  
Com um aceno de varinha, Lucius fez aparecer uma cama vermelha e ele pegou Bellatrix pela cintura e jogou-a sobre a cama.  
Deitou-se apressadamente sobre ela e continuou a beijar-lhe os seios e ela continuava com os gemidos...ele a provocava, até que Lucius não conseguiu mais se conter e arrancou a calcinha da mulher sem cerimônias. Colocou uma das mãos dentro dela e então ela gritou...não conseguia esperar mais então tentou dizer umas palavras:

-Lucius, vamos logo por favor ...eu não aguento mais esperar...- ela disse entre gemidos e sussuros.

Era exatamente isso que Lucius queria...que ela implorasse por ele, e então, após ter saciado sua vontade de vê-la pedindo por favor, penetrou-a sem nenhum cavalheirismo. Bellatrix gemeu alto, o que deixou Lucius mais excitado. Ele começou a investir cada vez mais rápido e quanto mais rápido ele ia, mais ela gemia.  
Era mais do que prazeroso ouvi-la dizer seu nome gemendo e pedindo por mais. Então, Bellatrix arranhou as costas de Lucius e gemeu alto pela última vez, pois já atingira o orgasmo. O primeiro de Bellatrix...inesquecível, profundo. Agora ela se sentia uma mulher de verdade e não mais uma criada que deveria satisfazer os desejos de seu marido. Lucius penetrou-a pela última vez e então largou a cabeça sobre os seios de Bellatrix, que sentiu algo quente dentro de si.

Agora não importava mais nada...nem os casamentos de ambos, nem o filho que Narcisa esperava de Lucius...agora só queriam permanecer ali...apenas Lucius e Bellatrix...um casal de amantes despreocupados que só queriam mais e mais um do outro.


End file.
